MINE FOREVER
by Misaki Amano
Summary: Tsunasyoshi Sawada is an angel so beautiful, calm, and peaceful he walks with grace and forgives every one. His mother wants him to go to a boarding school in Italy. But his beauty is bewitching everyone he comes across will he fall in love or will he distance himself because of his problem? He Has A Fear Of Men! IN PROGRESS OF REWRITING!
1. Beginning

Tsunayoshi Sawada had always been perfect well not without flaws I mean nobody is perfect right? Well this is wrong and right. Tsunayoshi had been quiet most of the time because his voice was melodic and everyone wanted him to be theirs. And they day he got molested at the store with his mom was the last straw. Nana had put him in martial arts, gymnastics, judo, and taekwondo to protect his self. Soon his beauty became bewitching he couldn't go to school anymore without someone groping him. Nana then hired a genius tutor for her dear Tsu-kun. Then at 7 he met Timoteo or "Teo-Jii-san" for Tsuna. After falling down a tree in the backyard Tsuna noticed he was covered in Orange flames and some onii-chan that looked like him told him how to put out his flames. He then made his flames stop I mean he was a smart boy those lessons weren't for nothing I mean his teacher always said "Expect the unexpected" and "Take a deep breaths and process" weird right well I guess it paid off. A few seconds later Iemitsu came running out the house to check on his Tsu-chan. When he found he was all right he then took him to eat lunch. After eating Tsuna wanted a lab top. Which was weird between kids his age were playing with toys but Tsuna seemed to be more intelligent than everyone thought he was. So they went and got a lab top. After Iemitsu had to work again the Onii-chan came out again and told him everything his heritage, bloodline, past everything. From that day on Tsuna promised never to get molested again and protect his 6 years later his father decided to but him in a bording school called Fiamma Academy.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Hey guys I know I update slowly but be sure to check out some of my fave authors or stories and my community All27 is a Strong27!**_


	2. Going to the Academy!

"Haa how do I mange to get into these types of things?" mumbled Tsuna while walking into the airport with his mom. Well lets go back a bit shall we?

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 **** _'Tsu-kun! Wake up I have a surprise for you!' 'called Nana 'Hai okaa-san!' Tsuna then came down and was greeted with a feast for breakfast. 'Okaa-san our we having some guests over?' 'No we're going to have you join an Academy your father suggested it so I cooked you something I mean you'll be there for 3 years it's like college already it's a good academy Tsu-kun!' 'Hmph it might be mafia related you know I don't trust that bastard!'_ _(Yes Nana knows about the mafia and her husband's work because in here she was part of the mafia get ready BAMF Nana and Tsuna keke)_

 _Oh Tsu-kun of course it's mafia related I checked it out you know last night!' ' You know I'm a better hacker and I could of done it in 3 minutes; so you didn't have to force yourself.' ' Nonsense Tsu-kun! Well you leave in 6 hours so pack up and say your goodbyes then show me how to set up video chat and I need my gun upgraded and more poison bullets!' 'Hai Okaa-san!' 'Oh and it seems your father is taking me a week after you leave isn't that great he's taking me to Hawaii, Paris and Italy Ill have to clear my killing missions!' 'Okaa-san!' moaned Tsuna 'Hai Hai Tsu-kun'_

 ** _~FLASHBACK END~_**

As Tsuna board the private airplane his father got for him he heard his mother shout "Good luck Tsu-kun!" he replied back " Hai hai okaa-san!" He then went in the plane and took a seat no one was in there of course so he took one in the middle and sat down. A woman with black hair in a bon with a uniform came out and asked if he needed anything but blushed as she looked up and saw his face. After playing and hacking on his computer for two hours he fell asleep. He woke up 6 hours later and it was morning he got out of the plane and the pilot gave him a letter stating were the academy was and the limo. About and hour of driving they reached the academy.

In gold letters on the gate you could see the words _Accademia di Fiamma._ _ **(Translation: Flame Academy lol not that good at naming)**_ The driver got out and opened the door he blushed again when he saw his face and Tsuna as dense as ever thought he had a fever and asked "Are you alright mister?" With his sweet voice but quickly stopped when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to talk.

The driver shook his head and then he was greeted by some elderly woman that said she was his guide. After 8 minutes of walking throughout the school and getting lustful looks and blood all about the place they finally reached the headmasters' office. He sensed a familiar aura. He then busted through the doors and hugged his grandpa Timoteo.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Ok I'm sorry you guys I can feel you were getting into it but I have to update my bleach story and my dare show for KNB I might rewrite My Darling but im not sure but I think I will right a lemon story for this idk plz support me thx oh if you have aniconnex send me mail on here or on aniconnex I am ILOVE NOBLESSE2 thank you I will update bleach next again or KNB I need dares so go there kekekeke**_

 _ **Amano: Oi Misaki are you sure you want lemon cuz we're not the best at that!**_

 _ **Misaki: I know but we will try right tehehehe**_

 _ **Amano: ok I guess but anyway thx you guyz we need followers to type chapters like a god needs faith to live!**_

 _ **Misaki: Never thought you'd be deep like me but she's right thx you guyz!? ﾟﾘﾆ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾊ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾄ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾇ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾝ**_ _ **? ﾟﾘﾜ**_


	3. Explanation and Flames?

A man between his 50's and 60's chuckled "Nice to see you Tsunayoshi; and Welcome to _Fiamma Academia_." He then waved off the guide to leave them be. Tsunayoshi then let go and walked to a chair in front of the desk as Timoteo went to his desk and sat down. "Tsunayoshi I will now explain the rules and everything you need to know about this academy.

The academy is split into groups Millifore, Vongola, Varia, and the Arcobaleno. The leaders of these groups have the sky flame, the color orange; like you and me. Red is the storm flame, blue is the rain flame, gold with some hints of yellow is the sun flame, green is the lightening flame, violet is the cloud flame, and indigo is the mist flame. There are more flames like the night flame, star flame, moon flame, and holy flame. These flame are almost as rare as the sky game except for the holy and night those are very rare to come across. The only one that has the night flame is Bermuda the night flame is pitch black; leader of Vindicare they deal with rule breakers and enforce laws for the school to follow."

Tsuna nodded for him to continue. "The holy flame is white the only one to have it is Giotto/Primo Vongola or Ieyasu Sawada our ancestor no one knows what it does or can do. The ¹moon flame is dark gray, the ²star flame is bright yellow and the ³ice flame is a light blue. People can have secondary flames like me I have sky and lightning flames. Every student is to wake up at 7 and sleep at 11 you have Sunday and Saturday's off. Our training grounds are open from 10 am to 10 pm. On Wednesday and Monday we have P.E and we work on our flames there your trainer Lal Mirch does not tolerate tardiness, lack of manners, and disobedience Now let us know what your flames are."

He then proceeded to take out a crystal ball." This will show what flames you have." Tsuna nodded slowly still trying to process all the knowledge in his brain. "Put your hand on the ball and Take deep breaths and try to find those inner flames inside of you." Tsuna did as told and found about more than 8 flames in side of him that he didn't hear the gasp from his grandfather.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Hey you guys I uploaded like you said and I think I will focus on this story the most and put My Darling on hiatus I don't know I will think about it and I think I will stop the cliffhangers on chapter 5 or 6**_

 _ **¹Moon flame: This one I made up this flame is almost like Emma's it defies gravity and it allows the user to float and uses space attacks like meteor crash or something and the flame is the strongest when the full moon is out.**_

 _ **²Star flame:This one is made up too it can be used best with a sun flame user to heal and attracts people like a sky but not as much can be used at past full potential and deadly when the Aurora Borealis is happening.**_

 _ **³Ice flame:Also made up can be used best with a rain flame. The ice flame can be difficult to control so is best training with it in a cold climate and isolated away from people and animal's. When out of control can freeze up the users limbs and get frostbite and die.**_

 _ **Misaki: I may be doing a bleach cross over and will be adopting oh and working on that lemon to**_

 _ **Amano: UGH the lemon is a pain in the ads too!**_

 _ **Misaki:... Was that a pun?**_

 _ **Amano:...Uh pun not intended?**_

 _ **Misaki:...**_

 _ **~Silence~**_

 ** _Amano: Was that a tumbleweed!?_**

 ** _Misaki: Anything is possible~_**

 ** _Amano:yeah when your in charge haha_**

 ** _Misaki: Hey well bai bai review follow or fave oh and pm thx you guyx_**


	4. The Mansion

"Tsuna you can stop now." Timoteo said. "Hai. W-what is this!" "Hmm it seems you have all flames very surprising indeed. Tsuna you will not let anyone know what your flames are especially the Night and Holy flame." "Hai. But how do I have all of the flames? I mean I had some Onii-chan train me but-" "Who trained you?" "A-ah some Onii-chan with blond hair like mine and blue eyes." "Hmm your group will be determined by the end of the month then Tsunayoshi. I will make sure you don't have to live with anyone until then. You may be dismissed."

While walking in the directions his grandfather gave him he saw a mansion with a beautiful garden and swan fountain in front. He went in and saw butler's and maids lined up and of course they blushed. "W-welcome Home Master. I am aware your not supposed to talk so I brought you a note pad and a pen." He then gave Tsuna said items and continued. "Master please do not hesitate to call us." "Master may I show you to your room?" a woman's voice rang out. He nodded his head. Tsuna was stunned when they went to his room.

It had a big king size bed with baby blue covers and white pillows a drawer by a door witch he assumed to be the bathroom and a night stand by a walk in closet two Windows on each side of the bed with silver with gold lining drape across the windows. He went to the closet and saw his clothes and others that weren't his ' _Maybe grandpa bought them'_ he thought. He went to the bathroom and saw a tub and shower part with a sink and mirror. After exploring a little more he was getting hungry so he went down to the kitchen and saw a chief. "A-ah M-master would you like something to eat?" Tsuna nodded his head. "Hai I will make dinner then it will be ready in 1 hour master." Tsuna then went to his room and went on his I-pod and an hour later he went down to the kitchen and ate some steak, potatoes, vegetables, and some juice.

He went to his room and took a shower then picked out some clothes and laid in his bed. "Tomorrow something is going to happen. And I have a feeling it's not good.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Hey you guys I know that wasn't a good chapter but I will update tomorrow cuz I'm making a Valentines thing I'm working on it but it might no come on time I think ill have them fight over Tsuna in the Love Game hehehe**_

 _ **Misaki: Hai Hai don't hate me at least you got a chapter right not an interesting one but I promise ? ﾟﾙﾏ**_ _ **then next chapter is when he goes to the Academy hehehe**_

 _ **Amano: hehehe Tsuna you don't know how right your intuition is do you**_

 _ **Misaki: Our little Tsuna-koi is growing up so fast just some Yahoo, guy harem, and craziness and he'll be grown aww**_

 _ **Amano: hehehe**_

 _ **Tsuna: Why! Just why!**_

 ** _Byakuran: To bad in the next story I'm sending you to a world called fairy tail._**

 ** _Tsuna: Why! The horror_**

 ** _Misaki: hehehe yes you heard right I'm making a Katekyo hitman reborn/Fairy Tail crossover_**

 ** _Amano and Misaki : bai bai!? ﾟﾘﾜ_** ** _? ﾟﾘﾜ_**


End file.
